


Come back safe

by Zora329



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora329/pseuds/Zora329
Summary: Finral learns Langris is leaving the golden dawn following his fight with Yano and he goes to say goodbye for now
Relationships: Zora Ideale/Finral Roulacase
Kudos: 6





	Come back safe

"Finral?" Langris said leaving his office and giving his golden dawn robe to his captain. "You're leaving?!" Finral asked Langris sighed his older brother always worried about him even when he got a tiny cold. "Yes I lost to Yano he's now the vice captain so I'm leaving." "But you could always stay with the black bulls!" Langris chuckled "and that boyfriend of yours tries to fight me for being protective over you thanks but no Finral." Zora was off training for the heart kingdom Finral checked in on him sometimes. "Zora's off training he won't mind." Finral said grabbing Langris "Finral I need to do this I'll be fine I just want to see the world outside of being a magic knight." "But-" Langris hugged him "just try not to get hurt who else will be annoying like you?" Finral wrapped his arms around him "okay make sure you write to me or I'll open a portal and mark the location so I can see you." "Me writing letters isn't enough?" Langris teased Finral pulled away "It is but I'll still worry and Zora will too kinda." Langris made a confused face why would Zora worry about him? "He will?" "Yeah he still doesn't trust you but he knows you won't hurt me." "Well I don't care if he worries about me but tell him I said thank you." "Will do."Finral said Langris got on his broom and waved "bye Finral I'll see you soon." "I love you." Finral said rolling his eyes Langris muttered "I love you too." Finral watched him take off to somewhere unknown he hoped Langris would be ok. Someone walked up behind him. "Hey." Finral jumped "Zora?! How why are you here?" Zora pointed to the many holes in the ground "training I was going to call you until I heard Langris and you talking." "Oh." Zora tried hugging him "you smell." Finral said pushing him away "well we're both gonna smell." Zora said hugging him "eww." Finral said hugging him back. "Do you wanna watch me train?" "Sure." Finral said sitting on the ground Zora made more holes and Finral wondered if he could send his portals back to him. "Hey I got an Idea use ash magic to send my portal back!" "Ok but you would just end up back here?" "Just do it it'll be fun!" Finral said opening a portal Zora sent it back "huh? Where did he go?" Finral ended up back at the black bulls. "Crap!" He opened a portal back to Zora and continued training while still thinking about Langris.


End file.
